Understanding
by TehSmutSistehz
Summary: A crossover between The Wallflower and Othello, both awesome mangas. Sunakochan runs away...right into Mimichan. Frui, omnia.


Title: Understanding (1?)

Written: Mechan and Teh Caness

Pairings: Yaya x Sunako

Category: crossover, shoujo ai, angst, sap, humor, drama

Ramblings: We've been rping for months and I was formatting this they other day when I said, hey! Why don't we share this with teh peeps online?

Disclaimer: Don't own Del Rey, Othello, The Wallflower, or the characters in either.

"Stupid creatures of the light," Sunako said, walking down the street. She'd run away again, but this time no one was really there to stop her, and now she was wandering the streets of Hirajuku. "Maybe I should get some cake.." she said to herself, shoving her hands in her pockets and turning a corner where she bumped into another girl and fell over.br Yaya swayed ungracefully, glancing down at the poor girl who had fallen to her feet. She turned to her fellow cosplayers and glared at them for laughing. "Sorry, Mimi..." they had all murmured. Yaya crouched down, in a long flowing robe of blue with matching cobalt eyes and hair, and looked over the wretched girl appraisingly, noting that she couldn't see her face because her bangs were obstructing it. "I'msosorryareyoualright?" she gushed, remembering herself and her manners.br Sunako looked up and nodded slowly. "I'm fine...sorry about that," she said, staring through her bangs at the other girl.br Yaya's breath caught as she saw a hint of the girl's eyes through the hair. i _Beautiful... /i _she thought. Then she saw the garments the girl donned. "Are you here to cosplay?" she asked quietly, holding out an arm for the girl to help herself up with.

Sunako took the proffered arm and stood up, dusting off her long black dress. "Oh...um...yes?" Sunako said as she looked at the other people. _...why'd i just lie to her? _Sunako blushed and quickly arranged her hair to hide it.  
br Yaya beamed. "Mimi desu." She could have sworn she had glimpsed a pink tinge through the bangs, and her smile only widened.  
Sunako nodded and whispered, "I'm Nanahara, Nanahara Sunako."  
"Do you live nearby?" she asked the girl conversationally. She was so glad as Mimi she could be forthright, whereas as Yaya she was bashful and carefully restrained.  
Sunako nodded and pointed down the road she's been walking "I live about four blocks away from here.." She said and added, "Why? Do you live around here?"  
"Not really. It's a good walk away. Sometimes I take the train when it gets dark..." She choked slightly, remembering the pictures of a girl that looked suspiciously like herself jumping off the platform they were currently occupying onto the roof of the train itself.  
Sunako smiled "So what're you cosplaying as?" her interest returning to the other people  
"Toshiya from Dir en Grey," Yaya squeaked happily. "You?" she asked brightly.  
Sunako smiled and said "Mana, from Malice Mizer."  
Yaya blinked heavily. She had never seen Mana dress as the girl before her, but she conceded the point in favor of not sounding foolish to her new acquaintance. "I love Malice Mizer," she said instead.

Sunakochan followed Mimi around while she cosplayed, enjoying Mimi's company so much that as it got late, she remembered that she had run away. "Um..Mimichan? do you think i could sleep over tonight?" she asked, a faint blush gracing her cheeks.  
"Oh...Uhmm..." Yaya paused, flush creeping onto her cheeks as well as her easy Mimi facade faltered ever so slightly. "Were you really here for our cosplay group?" she asked suddenly, regaining a bit of grace.  
Sunakochan shook her head "No...I ran away from home" she said, her shoulders sagging a bit.  
"Oh! You must come home. I'll convince Father to let you stay..." she drifted off, genuine concern plain on her features. Yaya leant closer to Sunakochan on instinct, not sure what her intention was.  
Sunakochan blushed more and smiled "Thank you! I'll explain everything to you when we get there," she said, blushing even more red as Mimi leaned in closer to her.

"You look cold," she mumbled hastily into the other girl's ear, realising what she had wanted to do. She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder, trying for an innocent smile as she led the way home. Sunakochan smiled and wrapped her arm around Mimi's waist. "Thank you," she said, trying to keep pace with Mimi who was a lot taller than she was because of her platforms.  
"We're here!" Yaya called pleasantly, disengaging herself from the other girl with a polite smile. "Chchewe!" Her father appeared in the dorrway, unlocking the back door for them to enter.  
"What the **hell **do you think you're doing, Yaya?" he seethed, slamming the door after the girls.  
Nana immediately emmerged as a self defence. "My freind is a bit...down on her luck," she replied smoothly, lacing her fingers with the other girl's and walking past him a little too quickly. "Excuse us."  
Her father continued to fume, but he quickly decided to take it elsewhere. He threw on his jacket and slammed the door he had just unlocked.  
Sunakochan flinched at the yelling "Um...I'm sorry, if it upsets him i could leave..." she said as Mimi opened the bedroom door and led her inside.  
Nana tightened her hold on the other girl, and shook her head. "Don't mind the baka. He's always that way," the normally confident girl floundered a bit as she closed the door behind them both and led Sunako to sit on her bed beside her. "So, Sunakochan, why'd you run away?"  
Sunakochan nodded and took a deep breath "I live in this mansion that my aunt owns and since I really like horror movies and am a social outcast by my own choosing, she hired four teenage boys to come live with me and make me into a lady. Unfortunately they keep telling me to cut my bangs and they always want to see my face and they keep forcing these makeovers on me when all I want to do is be left alone in the darkness," she said, finally breathing at the end and looking at her lap. "So I finally ran away."  
Nana stared at the girl for a moment, rare surprise claiming her features for a short while. She tried to absorb all of what Sunakochan had said, but her unique situation was somewhat inconceivable. "So why did you come here...with herme; why did you come back with me?" Nana plastered the ever-present smirk onto her countenance, pretending for all the world she did not just slip up.  
Sunako blinked a few times and smiled "She's like me. I can tell...she's dark and lonely...just like me."  
Nana's eyes popped open wide. Everyone had always either associated her with Yaya or believed them to be two completely separate physical entities. "She does brood a lot," she conceded, wrestling for control of the body. It had been Yaya's body first, so it was only natural that her brain would consider the other girl entitled to using it. "Actually, you're the first to see that I'm the lighter side to Yaya's dark, and not the other way round." She beamed.  
Sunako looked up at the other girl "Yaya, is that Mimi's real name?" she asked, tilting her head.  
Nana toned the beam down to a grin. "Aa," she said easily. "Mimi's just the face she puts on so she can relax. Little does she know, I'm here."  
"She doesn't know about you?" Sunako asked, her smile fading into a look of confusion.   
No," Nana's smile failed completely, and was replaced by a sad look. "She hasn't coped yet." She gestured to a pictureframe by the bed containing the likeness of a very beautiful lady in curls. Then she was overtaken with sudden emotion, and Yaya easily clawed to the surface. "Sunako...chan," she said in a small voice, so unlike the huge presence of her other. Then panic consumed her features. "Chikusho! I've lost time again, haven't I?" She turned her pained eyes on Sunako shakingly.  
Sunako merely smiled and placed her hand on the other girls "It's fine, don't worry". She grinned and leaned forward, gently hugging Yaya.  
"Right," Yaya mumbled into Sunakochan's shoulder. She sighed after a moment, the tension leaving her body. She pulled away from the hug to look into the girl's clear eyes through the thick bangs. She peered through them, extending her free hand towards the girl's face. "May I?" she squeaked, biting her lip.  
Sunakochan blushed and nodded, "Sure." She smiled and let the girl push her bangs away from her face.  
Yaya's eyes lit up, she had not been expecting permission from the other girl. Her breath caught in her throat as she brushed the silken fringe away from Sunakochan's face. Even the moonlight and dim lighting of the bedroom were too much for the girl's eyes. They scrunched up in pain, and the muscle twitched under Yaya's light touch, but neither of them made a move. "You're beautiful," Yaya had uttered, her breath washing across Sunakochan's face before she realised she had said it.   
Sunakochan blushed and her eyes widened. Overcome with Yaya's own beauty now that her hair had been moved aside was enough to make her breath catch. "So are you," she breathed, her fingers unconsciously reaching up to stroke the girls cheek.  
Yaya slid her hand out from under the other girl's and placed it to cup Sunakochan's neck gebtly, tilting her head closer. She drudged up some confidence from the depths of her soul, probably from Nana, and covered Sunakochan's velvet lips with her own.  
Sunakochan blushed and gently returned the kiss before one of her trademark nosebleeds came up and she had to break away from Yaya to cover her nose. "Ack! I'm so sorry!" she muttered through the nosebleed, tears of embarassment springing up at the corners of her eyes  
Yaya's eyes snapped open in horror, as blood soaked her sheets. She ran over to a far corner of the room, snatching a box of tissues and reseating herself by the girl who was so obviously in distress. She took two tissues and placed them gently up each nostril, before carefully tipping the girl's head back. "There," she said cheerfully, not wanting to address what had just happened whilst color threatened to invade her cheeks.  
Sunakochan blushed as yaya attended to her nosebleed "OhmygodI'msosorry!" she exclaimed as she noticed the sheets. Tears slowly flowed out of her eyes as she metally freaked out about how much of a bother she'd already been to Yayachan. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept repeating, not knowing what to do.  
Yaya wrapped arms around Sunakochan's shoulders, attempting to sooth her as her own tears threatened to spill. "Don't worry about it; my fault," she said lightly.  
Sunakochan shook her head "It's not your fault for being beautiful, i get nosebleeds whenever i see beautiful people," she said sheepishly, but wrapped her arms around yaya's waist anyway.  
A small burst of laughter bubbled up out of Yaya's lips, and she gave a genuine smile. She rearranged them on the bed so that Sunakochan could tilt her head back on her shoulder and lean back against her at the same time, and she enveloped the girl possessively. "Try not to aggravate it until you stop bleeding," she said softly.  
Sunakochan blushed and tried to keep herself from getting another nosebleed. _Don't think about it don't think about it _ she recited in her head, her cheeks burning hotter with every thought. _But she's so nice to me, and she really is beautiful...so soft...her lips are like rose petals.._ Sunako's eyes widened at these thoughts and she had to think about old men and the ugly kogals at her school to keep herself from getting another nosebleed.  
Then, suddenly, _shudder, switch, gone_ and Nana was there. "Man, you overload our senses!" she exclaimed, tighting her grip around the other girl's waist.   
Sunako blinked. "What? What happened?"   
"Nana here, hun," she said simply. "_Relax._" She emphasized her point by running her fingers through Sunako's raven locks.  
Sunako nodded "I overwhelm your senses?" her face hottened as she said it "sounds like a romance novel."  
Nana chuckled warmly. "Shall I be the obligatory heroine, m'lady?" she asked in broken English, cracking up when the girl's face clouded over in confusion. "American joke," she said, by way of explanation. "What I meant by that was...Yaya's feelings are too strong around you, they triggered my presence. Also, we usually don't switch back and forth like this; I do believe my counterpart is weary."  
Sunakochan nodded "Maybe she should get some sleep then?" she looked at the bed and then added, "I can change the sheets..."

Nana smiled, helping the dark girl replace the sheets. "Have you thought about what you're going to do...longterm?" she asked, plopping herself onto the freshly-made bed, displacing the comforter slightly, and chancing an expectant look at the other girl.  
Sunako looked at Nana and blinked "Um...I hadn't really thought that far yet," she said, licking her lips. "Is it okay if i just hang out here for a bit while I figure out what to do?" She blushed and played with her hair.  
Nana smirked. "As long as you don't mind sharing a bed with us."

AN: Mkay, y'all. I'll put the second part up shortly... R&R, peeps.


End file.
